A tool changer for a machining apparatus moves a machining tool such as a lathing or drill bit from a tool holder or magazine to the chuck of a machining spindle that can engage it with a workpiece and do a lathing, milling, drilling, or other machining operation, all under automatic computer control. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,397 the tool changer has two tool holders and a separate magazine holding a number of tools, and the tool changer moves tools one at a time from the magazine to one or the other of the holders and takes tools from the holders and puts them back in the magazine. Four pass-through or transit stations are provided where the tools can be temporarily held when moving in from the magazine to the tool holder or out from the tool holder back to the magazine. The various grabs are carried on slides and move with them. Each transit station has a holder in which a workpiece can be temporarily held, with actuators for locking a tool in the holder and releasing it therefrom.